sin_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Curses Stagfeather curse - This is a curse that stays hidden for years. It only comes to life when someone with Stagfeather blood is born into a magic-user area. The child will start out a weak magic-user before quickly growing into a powerful warlock. Most people affected by this curse are healers or defenders. In some rare cases, someone born with this curse are bad warlocks and will destory things with the power they have gotten. Widowwod curse - This curse was planted by the God of space and Moon. It was created to show that leaving the godly life behind would lead to death. this is the cause of the first Fire gods death. It starts out by slowly draining the magic they use so they cant throw up defensives. It then slowly kills th heart before the godly being exits the world of the living. Mansion Lore This mansion's creation dates back to before the other villages on the island were constructed. the runes on the walls date back to before 1300. It has tanked the harshest of the elements that the lands have assaulted it with, as well as the destruction a dragonkin family gives. It is truly a miracle on its own that the building still stands proud today. For many years, a small dragon clan has ruled the mansion and watched over it, giving it life and wealth. The servants of this mansion have always been gifts to the dragons, gifts that live out their lives here and make their own families within the walls. An offspring of the dragon clan was rare between the dragons and the humans, however a few were still born, but they never lived past the age of 400 due to dragon clan wars. This fortunately is no longer the case. The mansion was soon under new rule, bearing the Stagwood name and crest after the Golden Dragon father passed away due to a family curse. His hopes of his curse fading away with him were broken before his eyes when his second born daughter was birthed with not just one, but both of the aforementioned curses. Struck with grief, the mother sent away the whole staff after the dragon father left, leaving the mansion's remaining visitors to take care of themselves, and the mansion along with it. A few years into the future, the mother vanished, only to return home later and then pass away from her own curse. The eldest sister was left to care for her younger sibling that was struck with both curses of the merged family name. Her sickness first struck when she attempted a strong magic spell in a fit of rage, consequently causing her heart to grow horrifyingly weak. The older of the two, distraught over the thought of losing her, searched any nearby civilisations frantically for a capable healer, yet none were able to lift the curse, or at least prevent it from killing her. Save for one, old wise mage that was able to carve a spell circle over her chest to keep her heart pumping, but with magic. Once this was done, the older sister left home with intention to live the rest of her life in the woods, leaving the younger one around to learn on her own. Years later, the older sister returned and brought news of other dragons and humans returning to the island. Villages and towns began to spring up here and there in the mainland, beyond the mountain range that had kept the mansion away from the public eye for so long. With technology also on the rise as a consequence, it became a necessity to provide the mansion with a power source and a source of water, which brought about the lake and the small hydroelectric generators connecting it to and from the nearby river. World Lore This is coming soon~ Widowwood Lore This is the last name that the Fire-god picked up once he left the skies and entered the land of the morals. He grew to be amazed by humans and even crafted a large mansion for humans and other beings alike to live inside of it. He did adopt some kids and allowed them the grow up with the last name he grew to love. The Fire-God even allowed his sisters to step into the mansion when they came around from time to time. He even had little shrines set up for them in areas where they would fit. Later down the road. around the time of when he found a lover and did the whole settling down thing. He had grown weak after being punished for leaving the Godly land that he grew up in. His own mother was punishing him for leaving his homeland for the sake of humans of other lesser beings that don't need a god among them. He informed his wife that he was a god and that he would end up dying and not see his children grow. He did also inform her that the children have two aunts roaming from time to time if she ever needs help. After the passing of the Fire God, His kin name was eventually lost to the legends. The name was written down in the books as a legend and it has stayed like that. Not even the newest of generations will pick up this name and use it. They still usher the word that the Stagwoods are connected to it. Once in a blue moon, A brave soul enters the mansion in search for the great legend behind the WiddowWood name. Stagfeather Lore A royal family that originates from two ancient families. one of them being Greek and the other being German. The family lives in Greek for a long time till the past three generations ran into a witch that sent them to a new place. The last member of this family was the mother of Asteria and Myrios. Stagfeather also has a history of making deals with stronger creatures. The grandmother of the stagwood sisters was a servant of an orc while the mother of the Stagwood sisters was serving the dragon father. They yearn and grow from the safety of the strong person they serve. even creating kids with them. Stagfeather has a wide history of star readers and explorers. The first family member was a person that sailed the seas of the earth with nothing but the stars to guide him. Family Lore Vincent Widdowwood's Story Victoria Widdowwood's Story Valerie Widdowwood's Story Ethan StagFeather's Story Larissa Stagfeather's Story Maximilian Stagfeather's Story Rebacca Stagfeather's Story Max Stagfeather's Story Georgette Stagfeather's Story Darrion Dalzell's Story Alice Dalzell's story Apollo Dalzell's Story Dianne Dalzell's Story Amy Sheppard's Story Reginald Sheppard's Story Emma Sheppard's Story Veronica Sheppard's Story Arinna Sheppard's Story Sofia Moongrain's Story Aiden Moongrain's story Erica Moongrain's Story Eric Moongrain's Story Galixera Stagwood's Story Asteria Stagwood's Story Myrios Stagwood's Story Tessa Stagwood's Story Remo Bastrom's Story Vincent Stagheart's Story Valerie Stagfeather's story Gideon Umaz's Story Azazel Dreadwood's Story Mordechai Stagfeather's Story Eric Dreadwood's Story Mary Stagheart's Story